


Bringing the Inside Out

by TheLilyoftheValley



Series: Little Surprises [7]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: F/M, Talchet - Freeform, Talwyn being really supportive of her boyfriend, Trans Male Character, Trans!Ratchet, happy fluff for these times, though the focus is not the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: Trans!Ratchet. He couldn’t stop walking in front of the mirror, and he couldn’t be happier after the surgery.
Relationships: Talwyn Apogee/Ratchet
Series: Little Surprises [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119540
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Bringing the Inside Out

_(I've been aching for trans representation and positivity in the fandom, and since this story popped into my head, I figured I'd write it out._

_A sidenote: I'm cisgender, so I may be unfamiliar in many of the in-depth aspects of transitioning. I've done some research, but some things may be off just because I don't have firsthand experience. I want to bring good representation to the trans members of the RaC community, so if anything feels way off mark, please let me know! :]_

_I hope you all enjoy! :])_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. This was kind of inspired from many transmens' Tik Tok's, and seeing their happiness and struggles pretty much formed the idea for this.**

Bringing the Inside Out

He couldn't stop walking in front of the mirror.

A happy sigh left him as Ratchet ran his hand over his bare chest, fingers stopping just before the forest-green cargo pants at his hips, the creamy-colored fur on his stomach and chest just starting to grow back. Scars showed in the mirror's reflection, but once the fur grew back, they would be hidden from view. It would be like they were never there in the first place.

Ratchet used to hate getting dressed. On good days, he would put on his binder and heavy work shirt, barely making it through without his dysphoria showing up. On bad days, it felt like ripping off a band aid- closing his eyes to pretend that he didn't need the binder while he slipped it on and quickly shuffling into a work shirt to stop the dysphoria from polluting his day.

Now though…

A rumpled shirt, made from a lot thinner material than the heavy work shirts he had worn over the years, dripped from his left hand. His right kept running down his chest, from his collarbones to his hips, and both relief and pride filled him as he felt more like the person he was on the inside.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and as another sigh left him, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

He turned, posing and showing off the muscles he had gained from years of testosterone and hard work in the garage. The muscles on his arms fit better with his new chest, and the white shirt nearly dropped to the floor as Ratchet's focus went to his arms.

Part of him was a little loathe to wear shirts. He was probably never going to wear his heavy work shirts or heavy clothing again, unless it was armor he needed for fighting the usual villain-of-the-year, but…

Green eyes glanced at the white wifebeater in his hand. Ratchet looked back at the mirror. "Another minute wouldn't hurt…" he said, voice quiet.

He lifted his hands to the back of his head before letting them flop back to his sides.

It had been a surprise organized by both people from the Polarian and Solanian Defense Forces. Ratchet still could remember the moment Talwyn had brought him the communicator, tears in her eyes, telling him to open his email immediately. He could still remember taking the communicator from her, rolling his eyes as he had tapped on his email, then gaping at the message the two organizations had sent him.

_Dear Ratchet,_ it had said.

_It has come to our attention that, after years of service and heroic work in keeping our galaxies safe from danger, you still haven't gained many benefits or repayment. Our galaxies are indebted to you for your hero work, and we would be remiss to never give you a form of repayment._

_While medical records are to be kept safe and not public, it was brought to our attention that you have been in the process of transitioning for many years. We inquired Ms. Apogee for more information, and we learned that your economic status may be holding you back from fully transitioning._

_As a gift from the people you have saved countless times, we would like to aid you in transitioning. Health insurance and doctor's appointments to insure smoothness in the transitioning process; top and bottom surgery, along with tail-addition surgery; and help paying for testosterone would be included in our repayment to you. This is one of the gifts we would like to give you, as we feel that you and Clank deserve more repayment for the work you two do. However, if you are uncomfortable with the gift, we are open to recalling this plan and making another one that best fits what you would like for repayment. Clank is also being contacted to ask what benefits he would like in return for also contributing to the safety of our galaxies._

_Please let us know your response, and thank you, again, for all the service you have done for both the Polaris and Solana galaxies._

_Sincerely,_

_The Polarian and Solanian Defense Forces_

And that was when things had changed, all for the better.

A noise came from the door to the bedroom, and Ratchet's ears lifted as he picked up the sounds of Talwyn's light footsteps.

Silence settled, and as Ratchet turned, a massive grin grew on his face.

Talwyn's face matched his, and he could see the love in her eyes as she held up a thumbs-up, a shopping bag around her wrist. "Looking good, Slick," she teased, tilting her head as she gazed at her boyfriend.

"Thanks, sweetheart…" Ratchet turned his head back to the full body mirror, then looked back to Talwyn. "Do you think this is… you know… _weird_ … to stand so long in front of the mirror, or…"

"No way!" Talwyn shuffled into the bedroom, the bag crinkling in her hand. "You've waited for so long to have top surgery; you have full right to enjoy it! Besides…" She lifted the bag, then placed it on Ratchet's full-twin bed. "I got you some more stuff. A few more tees, a couple more undershirts, and a couple of those really tacky Pokitaru button-ups."

Ratchet fake-groaned, the grin only growing wider. "Aw man, you mean those really bright button-up T-shirts that scream tourist and are covered in fruits?"

With a wink, Talwyn crossed her arms and nodded to the bag. "I made sure to find the most disgusting one I could find. Bright, firehouse-red, covered in yellow pineapple stencils, and looks like a gift shop puked on it."

The Lombax stepped over to his bed, the white wifebeater dropping to the floor, his hands already digging through the bag. It took a minute, the gloved hand pushing past a package of white undershirts, but then he spotted the blinding red.

Ratchet slipped it out, and a laugh bubbled in his throat as he looked at the garish shirt. His girlfriend hadn't been lying. "I hope they ban me from the beach after they take one look at this." The laugh burst out of him, and he ducked his head as he moved to his closet to hang up the shirt. "Oh man, and I think I have the perfect pair of swim trunks to go with this."

"I can't wait to see you wear it."

Ratchet fished for the hanger. "I can't wait to be in it!"

He had always wanted to wear shirts like that. They always looked so comfortable, and even before he had gotten surgery, he had slipped on his binder to wear one. Garish button-up, perfect for the summer season and masculine body types…

Summer had always been one of the hardest times of the year for him, but now, he was eager for summer to start.

Once the shirt was on the hanger and in the easily accessible part of the closet, Ratchet turned back to Talwyn and moved to get the rest of the clothes in the bag. A gleam of early afternoon sunlight pricked the corner of his eye, and as Ratchet turned his head, he looked back at himself in the mirror.

He was getting there. He had already been taking the testosterone he needed, but now, he was going even further.

Arms wrapped around his stomach as soft lips pressed against his cheek. "Keep looking all you want," Talwyn said, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. "I'll drop-kick any person that tries to stop you."

His hand lifted to her head, and Ratchet turned to give his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, Tal…" A wistful sigh came from him as he gave her another little kiss. "I love you so freaking much."

"I do too, you goof." After a moment, Talwyn pulled back, moving to the door to the room. Her tail curled slightly as she stepped across the rest of the small space.

With a pause and a turn of her head, she looked back to Ratchet. "Clank's getting ready for movie night, and I'll be with him figuring out what to do for the board-game part of the afternoon. Come out anytime you feel up to it."

He raised an eyebrow, the playful smirk already there. "Kinda already did, Tal."

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

Fluffy yellow shoulders lifted, teeth flashing in Veldin's afternoon light. "Couldn't help it. Alright, lemme throw on a shirt, and I'll be out in a minute."

"Of all the guys I choose, it's the biggest goof in the universe…" Talwyn chuckled as she left. "I'll make sure Clank doesn't choose a documentary," she called back.

"Thank you!" Ratchet yelled over his shoulder.

Ratchet ducked his head, looking for the shirt he had dropped earlier. A quick snatch of his hand, and he swiped it from the floor. He lifted the shirt over his head, pushing his arms around the straps and his head through the hole.

And once he was done, he cast one more look at the mirror.

Still flat. Still what he had been wishing for since he was a pre-teen.

His hand ran over the smooth fabric, and he softened as he tilted his head. His thumbs hooked onto the base of the straps, and the Lombax sighed as he looked at the man he was slowly becoming. It had taken a while to bring the inside to the outside. There was still more to go, but with every day, he was getting closer to become the person he always was.

And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

_A part of me is really glad I wrote this, partly because I've been wanting more trans rep and positivity for Ratchet and Clank, and partly because by writing this, I'm sticking it to the hateful person I used to be. Personal growth._

_I hope you all enjoyed! To the trans members of the community, I tried to write this as best I could with what I already knew from listening to y'all on the issue and doing some research beforehand. If there's anything that seems really weird or is actually hurtful, please let me know. I am aware that transitioning is a different experience for everyone, and I would like to represent it in the most respectful way I can. :) I hope I did a decent job for this fic._

_That's about it for now. Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next story! :D_

_XD_


End file.
